1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for connecting a wireless device carried by an individual to a vehicle network.
2. Background Art
Today's vehicles include a number of modules that perform various functions associated with the operation of a vehicle. Some of the vehicle modules may even be capable of operating with other remotely located wireless devices. In particular, more and more wireless devices, such as personal digital assistants or cellular phones, are including capabilities for operating with the vehicle modules.
If the vehicle modules are aware of the presence of the wireless device, a wireless link can be set up between the wireless device and the vehicle modules for communicating signals to each other for operation. While pressing a button on the instrument panel is a common way to notify the vehicle modules of the presence of the wireless device, such a process requires affixing an addition button to an already button-full vehicle. Moreover, when the individual carrying the wireless device is entering the vehicle, the individual may not have a hand free to press the button.